Gebuk
The Kanohi Gebuk is the legendary Mask of Desire (also known as the Mask of Wishes), and one of the most powerful Kanohi in existence. History Thousands of years ago, a meteorite fell on Spherus Magna, causing the extinction of several species. The Great Beings, rulers of the planet, collected the rock from the impact site and created the Kanohi Gebuk with it. Millennia later, the discovery of Energized Protodermis initiated a civil war in Spherus Magna. Knowing about the mask's incredible power, the Great Beings tried to use it to end the war and repair the damage of the planet but failed. After Spherus Magna collapsed, the mask ended in the Bara Magna region and was found by the Agori Finitus. He then passed it into the hands of Ganiaz, an exiled Glatorian. Ganiaz came to use the mask to conceive, without the intervention of a father, a son named Kemius. The Invasion During the Invasion, Ganiaz was faced in battle by Vilrohk, who won the Kanohi Gebuk as prize. It, however, was later stolen by Makuta Nutrex and used to revive Hantrek. When Kapokhed, the destined user of the Gebuk, was discovered, the Kanohi placed itself on his face. After fulfilling the wish to ensure an era of 1000 years of peace for the survivors of the war, the Gebuk separated from Kapokhed and began a long process of recharge. Defunction 1000 years later, the mask was reactivated and the Makuta Pakark tried to use it to destroy the fabric of reality. After pursuing Pakark into the Spiritual Dimension, the Alpha Being Veuy destroyed the Gebuk to eliminate the risk of its power being misused. Rebellion Although everyone was convinced that Veuy had destroyed the Kanohi Gebuk, it actually managed to survive using its connection with Kapokhed and since then it began to influence his actions. This led indirectly to the Rebellion in the kingdom of Xianori, until Veuy and Diguxx used their powers to extract the essence of the mask from Kapokhed, freeing him from its influence. Veuy wondered how the Kanohi Gebuk could have survived if it had been destroyed by him. Diguxx explained the true nature of the mask, revealing that the Kanohi Gebuk not only fulfilled wishes but that desire was its essence and that, in principle, it could not be destroyed because it did not wish it so. He also theorized that the mask had managed to survive using its connection with Kapokhed and then perverted his desire to help his people in all that had happened during the Rebellion. Veuy insisted on trying to destroy the mask but Diguxx refused, saying that its power was part of Spherus Magna's history and that destroying what could not be controlled impoverished everyone on the planet by stripping them of their own legacy. Veuy, failing to grasp the concept and thinking that the risk was too great, was not convinced. Diguxx did not accept Veuy's ultimatum and, with the intention of saving the power of the Gebuk from those who did not respect it, took the mask and disappeared. After the Rebellion, Diguxx was captured by agents of the Turaga Koved, who used the conflict to become the new President of the Spherus Magna Council. The Turaga then took the Gebuk and the Ignika from Diguxx, hoping to use them for his own plans. Abilities and Traits The inhabitants of Spherus Magna only know the Kanohi Gebuk for its power to grant wishes, but its nature is much more complex and, in many aspects, sinister. The Kanohi Gebuk, by the nature of its power, is an object of pure desire and is sapient. It embodies all aspects of desire (positive and negative), and receives its power from the will of living beings to realize their dreams and ambitions. Reflecting the concept of raw will molding reality, the mask has almost unlimited power. However, it imposes limits on its use so as not to steal from others of their willpower to shape their reality. This way, the Gebuk continues to receive power and the cycle is repeated. Only a user that it qualifies as "destined" can unleash its full potential. The Kanohi Gebuk is almost impossible to destroy because, basically, this is not something that it wishes. The mask also has ambitions. Powers When used, the Kanohi Gebuk grants any wish for 24 hours by manipulating reality itself. Conceded wishes are automatically reversed after 24 hours, but everything that such wishes could have caused during that period is maintained (Example: If you wish a tool to make a repair, the mask would destroy the tool after 24 hours, but would not revert the repair done with it). In addition, the mask has a cool off period that it needs to "recharge" after use, which depends on the complexity of the wish granted (after ensuring a 1000-year period of peace, the mask also needed 1000 years of recharge to be usable again). The Gebuk can not be used directly to kill or revive living beings. Its power cannot be used to manipulate past events either. Being a Legendary Kanohi, the Gebuk is one of the most powerful Kanohi in existence since it is incredibly difficult to fully control. It is impossible to create a Great, Noble, or Matoran version of the since a weaker mask would be unable to contain the power. Interestingly, the powers of the Gebuk have no restrictions in alternate planes of reality, like the Spiritual Dimension, as those are worlds that it "does not understand". In such worlds, its wishes can be made permanent, and are so potent that they can be used to rewrite reality completely if the mask is given enough energy, usually through a sacrifice. Users *Ganiaz *Nutrex Destined *Kapokhed Trivia *Gebuk was the name that had been established for Kanohi Phiki but was later replaced. *The true nature of Kanohi Gebuk is unknown to most of the population of Spherus Magna, which only knows the mask's ability to grant wishes. Category:Legendary Kanohi